Dans la peau de Vincent Crabbe
by Guezanne
Summary: Un dimanche soir, dans un coin obscur, rendezvous entre le tortionnaire et sa victime. Lisez, je ne suis pas très douée pour les accroches marketing ! Chapitre unique.


Dans la peau de Vincent Crabbe (Being Vincent Crabbe)

Disclaimer : personnages et décor de JK Rowling, scénario de Guézanne (un partout et la balle est dans mon camp, mais je doute que l'inverse soit jamais vrai...).

Prolégomènes.

1/ J'ai été obligée de recourir à un classement Draco pour le personnage principal, car l'ami Crabbe est absent du palmarès...

2/ Vu le degré abouti de perversion et de vilenie atteint par ledit personnage principal (enfin j'espère que cela vous semblera abouti), il me semble qu'il doit avoir aux alentours de 16 ou 17 ans, donc la scène se passe en sixième année du cycle Potter. La scène peut être vue comme violente, mais plus sur le plan psychologique que physique.

3/ Lupin est professeur de DCFM, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre dans la boucle.

4/ Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur le seul personnage non Potter, non copyrighté JKR de ce chapitre unique, Dazurs, vous pouvez vous référer à mon autre fic, en cours d'écriture, 5 chapitres en ligne à ce jour "Journaux croisés" (un peu d'auto-promotion n'a jamais fait de mal à personne....)

5/ Reviews welcome..!

- Si dans trente secondes, cet imbécile n'est pas arrivé, je me casse, merde, je ne suis pas à son service, et puis je vais encore me faire taper dessus, et je vais me récupérer ses foutues corvées. Peut pas arrêter de faire chier tout le monde, par Jupiter, peut pas laisser les gens en paix trente secondes, moi par exemple, pourquoi je devrais lui servir de couverture, à cause de lui tout le monde me déteste ici, et pourtant suis-je aussi mauvais qu'il veut bien le faire croire ?

Le garçon regarde sa montre, il a dû mal à lire l'heure, l'encoignure où il attend son rendez-vous est plongée dans une obscurité râpeuse. Il est presque onze heures trente, un dimanche soir, à cette heure tardive, les élèves d'Hogwarts sont censés être dans leur lit ou en train de mettre les bouchées doubles sur un devoir non encore terminé, voire pas commencé du tout. Ils n'ont donc aucune raison de traîner dans les couloirs. Sauf s'il s'agit, comme lui, d'un lâche qui se laisse manipuler par un pervers. Il pense soudainement qu'il se fait racketter son âme, constamment, continuellement, et que personne ne l'a jamais remarqué.

- ALORS MALFOY, ON REVASSE ! Le gros con est arrivé, sans que Draco l'attende, incroyable comme un obèse peut se déplacer sans bruit, sans doute la graisse qui amortit les bruits. Et il n'était pas au garde-à-vous, et donc il est en faute, il le voit dans l'affreux sourire doucereux de l'autre, qui fait remonter la graisse de ses joues et ferme presque ses yeux mous et vides, comme s'il n'y avait pas de cerveau derrière. Et pourtant il y a en un, avec des milliards de neurones qui le font fonctionner sur un seul mode : sadique pervers.

Et le pire c'est que mon cerveau est connecté au sien, sans échappatoire, je suis obligé d'être ce qu'il veut que je sois. Lui et d'autres encore, plus puissants que lui, pour le moment ! Mon salaud de père notamment. Maman, Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

- Alors du con, on s'impatientait ? Une main vient d'arriver, potelée, mais dure, sur son épaule qui n'a pas grand chose à offrir question résistance. Juste des os, pour un peu, on pourrait les entendre craquer dans l'obscurité.

- Par Jupiter, Crabbe, tu n'as pas idée d'être aussi en retard ! Si Filch m'avait vu, j'aurais encore dû lui raconter tes salades et ....

Crabbe se met à minauder, tire-bouchonnant le bas de sa robe dans ses gros doigts, prenant un air penaud et anxieux, et quoique sa masse l'empêche définitivement qu'on le confonde avec une petite fille éperdue, paniquée, il est parfait dans le rôle, son jeu d'acteur est époustouflant de justesse, jusqu'à la voix, parfaitement imitée, quand il laisse tomber d'une bouche tremblante - Si Filch m'avait vu ...

Tout d'un coup, la petite fille désespérée a disparu, il a retrouvé sa triomphante stature de brute intelligente.

– Par Jupiter, Draco, connard d'aristo, peux pas dire _putain_ ou _bordel_, comme tout le monde. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une saloperie de cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, mon ... gros.

Il éclate d'un rire tonitruant, qu'il doit vouloir le plus bruyant possible.

– Et ben, si ce cire parquet de Filch était arrivé, t'aurais eu qu'à prendre ta baguette et le menacer de transformer son chat en ... pâté pour chien.

Draco n'a pas pu s'empêcher de renifler, et il sait déjà qu'il vient de commettre une grosse bourde.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, c'est pas assez drôle pour ton esprit subtil ? A nouveau la main sur l'épaule de Draco, aussi lourde qu'une enclume. Et qui commence à serrer. Alors, tu rigoles à mes blagues, ou je continue ?

Draco se dit que la douleur n'est pas encore insupportable, et qu'il va essayer de résister, en serait-ce que quelques secondes, un peu d'héroïsme gratuit avant de d'être obligé de reprendre le rôle de carpette pour les gros pieds puants de Crabbe.

- _Putain_, Crabbe, pourquoi es-tu aussi infect avec moi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis né dans cette famille, si tu crois que c'est marrant ...

_- _Tiens donc Draco Malfoy qui me reproche d'être infect, mais c'est que c'est à se tordre de rire, pauvre chéri, et pourtant tu sais ce que tout le monde pense de toi ici, que tu es un foutu salaud, un pourri jusqu'à l'âme, un mec parfaitement infect, justement.

La main le repousse brutalement contre le mur proche, elle laisse passer le choc du crâne contre le mur, joli bruit ma foi, ça a dû lui ébranler la cervelle, à ce petit branleur, ahaha, sa jolie cervelle d'aristo, dont je fais ce que je veux, dont j'ai pris possession.

Puis elle revient se poser, tranche en avant, sur la gorge pâle et palpitante, récalcitrante. S'il ne se retenait pas, il serait prêt à le tuer. Ce serait son premier meurtre. Comme il attend, délicieusement, impétueusement, la permission de le faire. Et enfin il serait libre, révélé dans sa puissance et sa splendeur.

Mais non, sérieusement, ce ne serait pas malin de commencer par le petit con, qui est son porte-parole de jour, trop excitant de commander cet esprit faiblard à distance, sans que personne ne s'en doute. Et d'ailleurs il a dans sa poche, un morceau de parchemin qu'il va lui donner tout à l'heure, quand il aura fini de jouer avec lui comme avec une petite souris. Les devoirs du gars Malfoy, toutes les horreurs qu'il va lui faire débiter dans les prochains jours, et il a prévu aussi en détail toutes les saloperies que Malfoy devra déléguer à Goyle, de l'exécution pure et dure, bien sûr, ce parfait crétin de Goyle serait incapable de faire autre chose, et même, comme c'est drôle, quelques petits trucs pour lui, Crabbe, mais plutôt gentils, c'est son humour pervers, apparaître comme moins pire que les deux autres, ouais, après demain il va même faire une fleur à Granger, il interviendra en sa faveur devant Snape, que Draco aura bien chauffé et qui sera prêt à exploser. Un peu de vertu n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

L'idée le fait se tordre de rire, il est envahit par le flot glorieux de sa toute-puissance. Tout cela coule en lui, en tout cela n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il éprouvera plus tard.

Le rire qui continue à le secouer le projette contre Malfoy, qui vient une nouvelle fois taper dans le mur. Cette fois-ci c'est le dos qui a tout pris. Ça a dû lui faire mal, il l'a vu se crisper, sa bouche en tremble encore, mais pourquoi se gêner, il a la permission de Lucius Malfoy, celle de tabasser le fiston en cas de rébellion. Donc, tout baigne.

Alors par lequel commencer ? Potter, ce dégoûtant petit cafard, qui a tenu tête à son maître, évidemment non, du moins pas tout de suite, il a besoin de lui, oh comme il a besoin de lui, ç'en est même humiliant, mais là Crabbe ravale ta vanité, pas moyen de faire autrement, mais après promis, juré , tu pourras te défouler.

Donc je reprends, miam j'ai l'impression de choisir des dragées surprises de Bertie, Dumbledore, le vieux schnock sénile, cette grosse vache de Chourave, cette connasse de Mac Gonagall, qui est toujours sur son dos, cette pétasse de je-sais-tout de Granger.

Ou Lupin ? Non lui, ils ont pour le moment trop besoin de lui_, cet excellent professeur,_ - la voix qui est en train de faire son silencieux numéro à l'intérieur de lui dégueule de mépris sur ces trois mots - ce connard qui ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il leur fournit des armes contre lui, contre le camp des vertueux, ce foutu Ordre du Phœnix, cette foutue morale dont lui Crabbe se tamponne.

Et pour Lupin, il y a un meilleur moyen, s'attaquer à Dazurs, cette salope, ce sac d'os, cette idiote qui s'est mise en tête de récupérer Malfoy, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se mettre à penser par lui-même. Pas bête, mais quand même, elle est trop conne pour avoir tout compris, elle pense que la tapette se fait manipuler par son père, et elle ne me soupçonne pas, elle considère, de toute sa hauteur, que Goyle et moi sommes les deux chien chiens de Draco. Donc il suffirait de toucher à Dazurs, de la liquider, sous les yeux de Lupin, et l'autre pour le coup, il se mettrait vraiment à hurler, je suis sûr qu'il hurlerait jusqu'à ce que les tripes lui sortent de la bouche, et que sa foutue cervelle de prof lui gicle par les yeux.

En fait au bout de ses mains, au fond de ses tripes et aiguillonnée par son intelligence, l'envie de les tuer tous, maintenant, demain, bientôt. Jusqu'au jour où il tuera même celui qui lui donne son pouvoir. Car dans quelques temps, les miettes ne lui suffiront plus. Car il possède quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que la mère de Potter n'a pas réussi, ce que Potter, cette vermine, a à moitié achevé, lui Crabbe saura le mener à bien ou, plutôt, à mal. Ce pouvoir que les deux autres ont tenu dans leurs mains au moment où ils étaient en face de son maître et qu'ils n'ont pas su utiliser, et sans même savoir qu'ils le possédaient, lui, Crabbe, il va le récupérer un jour, qu'importe si ça doit encore lui prendre un an, deux ans, à la fin il les aura tous en sa totale possession.

Mais pour le moment, sage Crabbe, range tes pinces. Occupe-toi de cette espèce de dégonflé, là devant toi. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas tabassé, pour de vrai, amusant de le voir se liquéfier dans ces moments-là, à la fin j'ai du jus d'Honorable sur les mains, à moins que ce ne soit du sang, oui, c'est çà, la dernière fois, on est allé jusqu'au sang. Rien que d'y penser, les mains me démangent.

Il aboie, alors que Malfoy n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, déjà tremblant, piégé par le mur qui lui refuse toute fuite, déjà vaincu.

- Amène toi. Ma parole, tu trembles comme une gonzesse ! Pense à Daddy, tu crois qu'il serait fier de toi ?

Il expulse deux gros crachats, un sur chaque pompe de luxe de Draco.

L'évocation de Lucius suffit à distraire Draco de sa peur, pendant un moment, il ne tremble plus, et ses mâchoires se soudent l'une à l'autre, dents contre dents, comme si elles devaient se bouffer les unes les autres. Il pense à toute allure, parce qu'après Crabbe va le frapper, et il ne pourra plus rien tirer de son esprit.

Son père, bordel, et bien quoi son père, cet impitoyable et grandiose orgueilleux, ce démon, qui l'a poussé là-dedans, si ce n'est lui. Qui a voulu transformer son héritier en affidé de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Alors que lui ne demandait qu'à rester en dehors de tout cela ! Mais toute la violence dont Crabbe le charge pourrait un jour lui exploser en plein dans la tronche, à Lucius, oh Draco est-ce qu'un jour tu en auras le courage ?

Le premier coup de Crabbe arrive avec une tranquille perfection en plein sur son arcade sourcilière gauche, venant déranger la somptueuse ligne de ses sourcils. Et interrompant ses réflexions. Le coup lui a séparé la tête en deux, d'un côté la douleur, de l'autre l'humiliation.

Il sent venir le deuxième, il perçoit l'onde excitée qui vient de mettre en branle la grosse masse de Crabbe, il ferme les yeux, enfin l'un l'est déjà à moitié, il attend l'impact que ne vient pas, il sent simplement le poing fermé de Crabbe qui appuie durement sur ses lèvres. Il s'entend gronder, comme une bête prise au piège. – Du calme, du con, du calme. Il ne faut pas trop que je t'amoche, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Il installe ses bras tendus de chaque côté de Draco, au niveau de son cou fragile. On dirait un casse-noix, prêt à entrer en action.

Bon, le gars Malfoy s'est calmé, ah vivement que je puisse m'en débarrasser de cette chiotte, il n'est vraiment bon qu'à détourner l'attention de moi, c'est tellement drôle, cette bande de cons finis qui sont persuadés qu'il est l'avant-garde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui , lui, c'est à se tordre de rire, cette chiffe molle. Lui qui ne l'a jamais, vu et sur qui pourtant, on va apposer la fameuse marque, cent contre un qu'il va s'évanouir de trouille, ça va faire mal à sa peau délicate de bébé, pour sûr, il appellera Maman au secours !

Crabbe glousse de rire, Draco le regarde d'un air épuisé, presque indifférent. L'odeur de son sang le rend malade, le filet est arrivé jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Et moi cette marque, je ne l'aurais pas, parce que je ne suis pas censé être un partisan actif, enfin çà, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire croire à Vous-Savez-Qui... aha plutôt Vous-Savez-Qui-Va-Se-Faire-Entuber et en beauté, et par l'ami Crabbe, ici présent. Donc sa putain de marque, ils peuvent se la faire mettre sur le cul, moi je ne serai l'esclave de personne, et c'est eux qui ramperont à mes pieds, quand j'aurai atteint mon but.

Mais patience, il faut d'abord que le cercle que je trace, invisible, autour de Potter se referme et qu'il me donne le pouvoir dont il dispose parce que sa mère lui a transmis, mais qu'il ne saura jamais utiliser, parce qu'il n'a pas le goût du mal.

Ce goût que je sens frémir et palpiter en moi, cette énergie splendide et noire que je ferai exploser un jour, le Big Bang qui créera un univers à mon image.

Mais patience, Crabbe, tu n'en manques pas, je sens en toi de tendres trésors d'impassibilité, une capacité d'attente, d'affût qui te surprend toi-même. Tapie, la brute, la brute géniale, tu attends ton heure. Et l'autre, le seigneur qui finira par disparaître définitivement dans ses ténèbres, tu n'as même pas besoin de le haïr, et c'est pour ça que tu le vaincras, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'affectif entre vous, il ne pourra pas te faire le coup qu'il joue à tous les autres, tu ne ressens finalement que de l'indifférence à son égard, un petit caillou sur ta route de gloire. Et il ne se méfie pas de toi, il ne voit que tes yeux mous et vides....

MERDE, et voilà pendant que je pense à mon avenir, et avec le mien à l'avenir du monde, l'autre burne se carapate. Il a d'abord entendu Draco courir dans le couloir, et maintenant il le voit.

– Malfoy, ici, tout de suite, hurle-t-il, exaspéré de ne pouvoir profiter de quelques secondes de tranquillité.

Draco hésite, ralentit, s'arrête, sans faire cependant mine de se retourner. Et au bout d'un moment, il cède, il fait marche arrière. Il est maintenant tout près de Crabbe, qui lui tend un morceau de parchemin, d'un air tout à la fois dégoûté (devoir supporter ce con) et exalté (tirer les ficelles de son pantin personnel).

- Tiens, ton ordre de mission pour la semaine. Tâche d'être brillant, et d'être à la hauteur de ta réputation de petit salopard. Soigne Potter, tu verras ce que tu dois apprendre de lui.

A dimanche prochain, je te filerai l'heure et le lieu par la procédure habituelle.

Il l'agrippe soudain par le coup, dans une parodie d'ébauche. – Bon Dieu, tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi, tu peux pas savoir comme je déteste les aristos. Fous le camp maintenant.

Comme s'il avait peur que Draco ne comprenne pas, il lui flanque un grand cou dans le dos, qui envoie l'autre à terre. Soupirant, Crabbe se détourne et quitte le couloir par l'autre bout.

Quand il arrive enfin dans le dortoir des Slytherin, il se fait accueillir par les hurlements de Malfoy

– ALORS CRABBE, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! Au pied ! Excuse-toi tu as réveillé tout le monde !

Crabbe, penaud, s'approche, les yeux mous et vides, en pensant, satisfait, que décidément, _everything is under control_.


End file.
